Depriviation
by Stitchious
Summary: Not really sure where this is going to led but i can say it will definatly be a sandles fan fic. Greg hasnt had enough sleep, sara is annoyed. what will happen and will the team find out about the couple. CHAPTER THREE IS UP AT LONG LAST.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Greg sat in the break room. He loved his job he really did but he hated Ecklie. God how he would love to get one over on that guy. He had started work as normal, gone out into the field collected the evidence, and then came back with Sara to go over it all. At the end of the shift he had been about to leave when Ecklie had told him they needed him in the lab. He was needed to work in the DNA lab. He had told him that he wouldn't have to come in for his ext shift but he had to cover DNA for him. He had agreed and when he had finished in DNA he had been about to leave when Ecklie decided to tell him that he had to do his normal shift as well! God he was ready to drop, he needed sleep and he was about to pull a triple. Sometimes life sucked. He thought to himself. He was way past pissed off by now and he had even considered telling Ecklie where to go but decided that getting fired really wasn't going to help matters. He looked at his watch, five minutes till shift started, everyone would be arriving in a minute to get assignments, he thought about the paperwork he had to do from last shift and found himself hoping that Grissom would order him to finish that before he could go into the field.

He was on his tenth cup of coffee in two hours when Sara walked in. he didn't look up just sat there with his head in his hands. He vaguely wondered if Grissom would notice him if he stayed like this, maybe he could get away with passing off as being deep in thought. Fat chance he thought ruefully. He looked up and found himself looking into deep chocolate brown eyes mirrored with concern and something he couldn't quite place. He took a swig of his coffee and nodded at her. he took a second swig of his coffee and quickly spat it out, erghh motor oil coffee. He got up slowly and went over to the coffee maker to put on a batch of his coffee, when Sara tapped his arm and handed him her cup with a raised eyebrow.

"When did you last get some sleep Greg?" She asked worry evident in her voice.

He sat silent for a moment then said, "erm….. yesterday maybe the day before." He downed half of the cup of coffee and then handed it back to her.

"What, why? We didn't have any cases that demanded we pull a double." She said annoyed, she already knew the answer to that. The only times she wasn't around Greg was when he went to his own place and he hadn't done that in a while so she knew that something was wrong.

"Ecklie" he muttered darkly, he knew that would piss her off, he hadn't wanted to tell her but he knew that by lying to her he could end up ruining the relationship they had going and at the moment it was still only a couple of months old and he wasn't going to take any chances.

Before either of them could say anything the rest of the team walked in. Nick looked at Greg and frowned. He looked at Catherine and Warrick. They looked at Greg and shook their heads.

Catherine raised an eyebrow at him and said, "How much sleep you had in the past 24 hours Greggo?"

Greg sighed and said, "I'm fine".

Grissom walked into the room before Catherine could say anything to him. One look at Greg and he knew that Ecklie had kept him in DNA again. He looked at them all and said, "We have no assignments so far…. Looks like it could be a quiet night, so finish any paperwork you have left…… Greg come with me please." With that said Grissom walked out of the break room followed by Greg.

In the hallway Grissom looked at Greg and sighed, "The conference room will be free for most of the night. There's a blanket in the filing cabinet." Greg nodded and smiled wearily at Grissom before heading into the conference room. He walked over to the filing cabinet and grabbed the blanket. After removing his shoes he lay down on the couch with the blanket wrapped around him. It took him all of a few minutes to fall asleep.

A/N: Okay let me know what you think, if you want me to continue this I will, I will warn you thou I have no idea where this going. Please R and R.


	2. Busted

A/N: Sorry this is short, I'm kinda writing straight onto the computer I have none of this story pre written. I'm gonna lower the rating and hope that you guys can tell me if I need to change it.

**Icklebitodd **thanks for the review it really is appreciated. I have changed the rating. I was a bit worried bout the characters seeming a bit off. This is like my third fanfic ever and only my second CSI fanfic, so I'm still a tad nervous.

Chapter two 

Greg Stretched out on the couch and felt a warm body next to him. He opened his eyes and smiled at his girlfriends sleeping form curled up next to him. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, he placed his head by her hair breathing in the scent that was Sara. He loved her more than life itself and he couldn't imagine being without her. His grandfather had once told him that the way you know you have found 'the one' was to see if you could picture yourself with them in the future. And he could defiantly say that whenever he tried to picture his future he could only see Sara. His last thoughts before he drifted into a peaceful slumber were that he really did need to retrieve his grandma's ring from its hiding place. If he was to ask Sara to marry him then it would have to be that ring.

The two people sleeping on the sofa didn't wake up when they heard Nick's soft exclamation at finding his two best friends asleep together, nor when the rest of their friends came to take a peek at the sleeping couple and funnily enough they didn't wake up when the camera's flash went off as Catherine took a couple of pictures as evidence that her two friends had defiantly gotten together. Sara woke up an hour later and found herself looking into Greg's smiling eyes. She smiled at him and moved a hand to caress her cheek, smiling when she turned her head into his touch. She almost didn't hear his softly spoken words and found herself returning them. It was when she told Greg she loved him aswell while lay on a couch in the conference room at work that realized just how deep she was in. she could only hope that no-one would rescue her.

A/N2: Reviews are always welcome as they give me incentive to carry on writing. I appreciate advice of all types. If anyone sees any mistakes feel free to point them out, I believe strongly that we learn from our mistakes.


	3. A nice surprise

A/N: here's another chapter sorry I haven't posted in a while but I've had a few personal issues to deal with.

Chapter Three.

Greg leaned down and captured her lips in a tender kiss. Sara returned the kiss and when Greg ran his tongue along her lips asking for entrance she granted it immediately. Their tongues met and Sara moaned softly. Greg smiled into the kiss knowing exactly what he was doing to her. When they pulled apart for air, Sara smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

"I love you," she repeated. _It feels so great to say that _she thought.

Greg smiled at her softly the love he felt for her reflected in his eyes. "I can't wait to go home and show you just how much I love you too" he replied pressing his lips to hers and laughing at the faint blush that rose in her cheeks at the implications of his words. Greg stood up and pulled her up with him whispering

"I love you … One day I'm going to marry you."

Sara smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. Greg released her and while he put his shoes on she put the blanket away. They walked out of the conference room and into the break room feeling much more refreshed. Greg stopped in the doorway of the break room shocked. Sara followed his gaze to the notice board and gasped. There were eight photos lined up in what seemed to be a sort of order on the board. They were all of her and Greg on different days over the past four years. The first was a photo of her and Greg in the lab. Greg was still a DNA Tech when that one had been taken. The next was them on Greg's first night as a CSI level 1. Greg had his kit in one hand and had slung his other arm around Sara's shoulders. Sara was smiling at Greg. Next was them slightly drunk at a party that had been thrown at a local bar for Greg. Next was from the same party, Greg had pulled Sara onto the dance floor, Catherine had taken the picture saying it was embarrassing enough to be used as blackmail. Next was Greg and Sara leaning on their lockers facing each other in the middle of some sort of discussion. The sixth photo had been taken a week ago at the local diner. The whole team were there. Sara had leant over Greg to get the salt and it looked like Greg was smelling her hair. Photo seven was of Greg and Sara cuddled up on the sofa in the conference room asleep. The last photo was Greg and Sara lay on the sofa in the conference room kissing passionately. Sara guessed the only reason they hadn't noticed the flash of the camera was because of the fire works they had both been experiencing from the kiss. There were always fire works when she kissed Greg but then he was the One so it made perfect sense.

Sara looked over to the sofa and saw Nick, Warrick and Catherine looking very smug with themselves.

"How, When, Why!" Sara asked.

Catherine smiled, "We caught you asleep on the couch looking very comfy and guessed that you two were together, and then when we came to wake you up to tell you that shift was almost over we caught you kissing, so we decided.." After receiving a pointed look of Nick and Warrick she corrected, "I decided to find some photos of you and Greg from throughout the years to show how you got to where you are. I made Nick and Warrick help.. but they enjoyed it" She snickered at the last comment.

Sara smiled and leaned into Greg and sniffed, she was close to tears, "No ones ever done anything so nice for me before, thank you it's lovely, it's so nice to see how we got together."

Greg smiled at Sara's reaction and thanked Catherine and the guys. After checking they were ok to go the pair made their way out into the parking lot after collecting their things from their lockers.

A/N: I would totally write more but it's like half two in the morning over here and I have yet to load this onto the site etc and my eyes are really sore. I will try and post some more soon. Let me know what you think, reviews mean posts lol.


	4. Youre What

A/N: Okay Chapter Four is here sorry this has taken so long but I have an exam next week and I also started a new course at college so I have been real busy. For the purpose of this story Sara is a twin. All will be explained later.

Greg made his way over to the car. He turned suddenly and saw that Sara had taken the keys out. He smiled mischievously at her and before she could think about what the smile meant he had pulled her too him and started to kiss her passionately. It didn't take her long to return the kiss and she soon got caught up in the feeling it evoked in her. She moaned softly and he smiled into the kiss. She was so caught up in him that she didn't feel him take the keys out of her hands. After a few more seconds when the need for air became desperate he pulled away from her gently.

"I'm driving," he announced with a grin.

She looked at the keys he was dangling in front of him, "Fine" she said with a smile and they got into the car.

They got home and Sara went into their bedroom to get changed. Greg followed her and smiled as she put on a pair of his boxers and his Manson hoody. Sara smile at him before going into the bathroom. She reached into the cabinet on the wall.

_It's time._ She thought with a sigh. She was over two weeks late and she was scared. _What if he doesn't want children. What if it's more than one. Could we handle that. _She hadn't seen her twin sister Stephe in over twelve years. She had tried to find her but had come up empty.

Sara took a deep breath and took the pregnancy test out of the box. After reading the instructions she took the test. The minutes past slowly and Sara thought it would never be time to look. Going over to the sink she picked up the test and found her hands shaking. _This is it. I could be a mom._ She turned the test over in her hands and stared in disbelief at the pink line in the little window. _I'm pregnant…… I'm gonna be a mom. Oh dear God. _

"GREG" she shouted in panic.

Greg burst through the door and looked at her. What's wron…" he stopped when he noticed the pregnancy test she was holding. "Oh" _she's pregnant… I'm gonna be a dad _Greg realized he hadn't said anything for a minutes and without warning he rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms. He carried her out of the small bathroom and once in the bedroom he proceeded to swing her around. "WOOHOO" he shouted "I'm gonna be a dad."

Sara smiled at him softly when he put her back on the ground. "So your not mad?" she asked timidly.

"Defiantly not Sara I love you sooo much and I can't wait to have a family with you."

Come on lets get some sleep" She said with a smile.

Greg led her over to the bed and they settled down together Greg's hand resting on her stomach, gently rubbing it. "I love you Sara"

"I love you too Gregory."

A/N: I will add more soon. I have an interview with college Thursday and then on Friday I have college all day so it will probably be on Saturday.


	5. AN

A/N The spelling in my posts may be quite bad (That's an understatement lol) and I apologize for that however I can't help it due to having bad dyslexia. However if anyone wants to offer to beta this and point out any spelling mistakes I may make that would be great.

Michelle.


	6. Chapter 5

Ok so yeah this story kinda hasn't been updated in a while….ok so more than a while its more like 2 years or sommat and to be honest I had kinda forgotten about it until I logged onto the site again and found it. So I thought that I ought to update and I will apologize in advance if it seems out of whack.. I haven't looked at it in a while and well people change in time and so this story may take turns that even I didn't expect or plan on it taking.

Oh yeah would be good to point out that this is before butterflied.

Chapter four.

The next few weeks at work went by fast, it was obvious to everyone that Sara and Greg had some sort of secret. Nick, Warrick and Catherine were in the break room one day talking about this:

"I'm telling you guys they are hiding something, Greg's had that I know something I want to tell you but I can't look on his face for a while now" Nick stated.

"Nick's right and Sara seems really happy these days, with a bit of …." Catherine paused tying to think of the word "anxiousness about her at the same time, they know something and I think I know what it is."

Warrick looked at her strangely. "Well spill it out girl"

Catherine went to reply when Greg and Sara walked into the room.

"hey guys" they said at the same time, Sara looked at them and said, "did we interrupt something?"

The rest of the gang quickly said "No" and then looked at each other sheepishly.

Greg and Sara looked at each other and shrugged, no more could be said then as Grissom walked in, with the assignments in his hands.

He looked at the group and said "Right, Greg I need you to help out in the DNA lab tonight Mia is really backed up, Nick, Catherine you two have a floater found in a bathroom…" Grissom paused briefly, "Warrick you go with them, Sara I need to see you and Greg in my office in a minute." And with that he walked out of the room.

Sensing Catherine's gaze on her Sara grabbed Greg's hand and said "see you later guys" as she rushed out of the room.

Walking into Grissom's office the pair separated their intertwined hands and sat down in the chairs in front of his desk.

Grissom removed his glasses and rubbed his hand over his face before speaking. "So according to this letter you left on my desk Sara your pregnant. Can I ask why you felt you 

couldn't just come and tell me this in person…why either of you couldn't just tell me in person."

Sara sighed "I wasn't sure how you would react to it, your like a father to me Griss and I guess I was just worried."

Greg piped up "I wanted to tell you but Sara wouldn't let me she said it would be better this way.." Greg trailed off muttering under his breath that at least that way he could run if he needed to.

Grissom smirked and looked at them both long and hard. "I have known that you two were serious for a long time now. Since Sara came here I knew that there could be something great between you and when Greg graduated and you both still hadn't made a move I decided to put you together as student and mentor. Sara how far along are you?"

Sara raised her head quickly not expecting that question, "about three months….I think"

"you haven't been to the doctors yet??" Grissom asked in shock

Sara looked at the floor and mumbled something about time.

Grissom looked at them and said "Don't come in tomorrow unless you have both been to the doctors."

Leaving the room Sara looked at Greg in shock, "did that just happen?" she asked

"Yup" Greg replied. He grabbed her hand and they started off down the corridor towards the DNA lab. Once they reached there Greg got to work while Sara pulled out a cold case file and reviewed what was in it.

Two hours later Grissom arrived and said, "We have a new case I want you both on this one with me." And with that they all walked out of the door and headed to the parking lot.

A/N I will post more soon hopefully before the night is out.


End file.
